Cardfight Vanguard: Firestorm
by decode9
Summary: Souls bound together by that of fate. Shimmer Flint is one of those few people, but when she becomes part of a team strange things begin to happen. Are these visions just visions? or are they something more? -Companion Story to Blizzard-
1. Prolouge

**D9: Hi guys. I'm here with something very interesting. Welcome to the Prologue of Vanguard: Firestorm. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

**Shimmer: Decode9 does not own Cardfight Vanguard! Or the music. It all belongs to its original owners, but Decode9 does own his OC's and OC clans Fire Walker and Cold Soldiers.**

**Prologue-Flames of Battle**

_On Cray in a vast field surrounded by mountains and grass two different clans were preparing for battle. Leading on one side was a knight in white armor holding a long sword and had bright blue eyes. On the other side was a warrior in similar armor, but it was all black and blue along with a sword that had a small blade on each side._

_They two swordsmen glared at each other before they charged at each other along with an army on each side of several different creatures. The warriors clashed as the two swordsmen in the middle where in the middle of an intense swordfight._

'_I hope they have not started yet.' A girl thought running towards the battle. This girl had long black hair and was wearing a white and red dancers outfit. She ran out into the battlefield "Please stop everyone! We can resolve this without having to fight!" she begged, but there was very few that heard her._

"_Why must we listen to you? Or has Overlord threaten to intervene?" A blond haired woman with green eyes and red rimmed glasses said as a black robed woman with brown hair glared at the other mage "You Kagero's are quick to spot an opportunity, but you will not lead." The other mage said_

"_Umm…I am not a Kagero." She said getting the attention of all who was near her and looked at her "Then what are you?" one asked "I'm…I'm…" the black haired girl started getting nervous, but then felt a sudden chill._

"_Please. If you just listen…" she started, but then out of nowhere something hit the girl and she screamed making the entire battle stop for a moment, and that included the two swordsmen. The white one went up to the girl trying to catch her._

"_Do you see what your army has done Dark?" He said as the black haired girl began turning into small red particles "My army! That attack came from your side Blade! This is the treachery of the Royal Paladins!" Dark said and both began fighting each other as Blade dropped the girl who's eyes were closing._

"_Please…don't…fight…" was her last words as she closed her eyes and vanished into particles "Royal/Shadow Paladins to arms!" Blade and Dark shouted as the fighting began again_

A black haired red-orange eyed girl was looking over a small pool in the park _'It has been a few weeks since I had that dream…what does it mean?_' she asked herself before getting up and heading towards the local card shop. She took in a big breath of air and stepped in. This would be the start of her adventure.


	2. Shadows

**D9: I'm here again with the first chapter of Firestorm. If you are wondering where this picks up then read Episode 2 of Blizzard so you will be familiar with Shimmer. There are some minor differences between the two stories the first being the main characters of course, the second is that since Sora is with Aichi and crew Shimmer will be with…well you will find out soon enough, and the third is that there will be some special events between the two and I will list them in parts on the different stories. That is all I have to say for now. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Shimmer: Decode9 does not own Cardfight Vanguard! Or the music. It all belongs to its original owners, but Decode9 does own his OC's and OC clans Fire Walker and Cold Soldiers.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Firestorm OP-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 Lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, Now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Episode 1-The Shadows**

A few days have passed for Shimmer Flint since her fateful encounter with Sora Glacie and the cardfight against her which ended up with Shimmer winning.

Shimmer was now in the park thinking about the vision she had seen of Lakshimi with Shiva on the planet Cray "What was those images? What do they mean?" She thought putting a hand on her head "All this thinking is giving me a headache." She said out loud to herself and sat down near the small pool of water at the park and looked at her reflection.

Shimmer has black waist length hair and red-orange eyes. She wore black jeans with gold embroidery, a one shoulder red blouse with a flowy sleeve and a gold neck band and earring hoops. She had always considered the way she looked unique, and her eyes is what always attracted people to her because of their uniqueness.

"My. Someone sure seems deep in thought." A voice said making her look up in surprise. In front of her was a guy who seemed to be a few years older than her. He has red hair and eyes along with wearing a black jacket and pants. He was looking at Shimmer with interest.

"Umm…" Shimmer was surprised "Might I ask your name young lady?" he asked Shimmer with a small smile "S-S-Shimmer Flint. Who are you?" Shimmer asked shyly "I am just a wanderer, but you might know me as Ren." He replied and Shimmer got a little wide-eyed "T-The same Ren whose vanguard team has won nationals?" Shimmer asked a little excited "My. Seems like Asteroids reputation is growing." Ren said and looked at Shimmer rather closely.

'_Hmm…There is something different about this girl. Interesting.'_ Ren thought "I-I must be going." Shimmer said nervously getting up "Wait just a moment Shimmer." Ren said and Shimmer stopped and turned around to face Ren who was holding a black deck case "Might I ask you to bother for a cardfight?" Ren asked signaling to a small bench big enough for both to sit on and set their cards.

"Umm…Alright." Shimmer said and came over sitting down and then both set their starting vanguard "Stand up" "Radiant" Shimmer added "Vanguard!" both declared.

On Cray Shimmer's spirit became that of a young girl with short black hair and wearing a black and red torn dancers outfit. Small red flames emitted from her "**Fire Dancer, Lakshimi [5000]**." Shimmer declared. Ren was transformed into a small black mechanical dog with blue lines "**Fullbau [5000]**." Ren said calmly.

"I draw, and then I will ride **Blaster Javelin [6000]**." Fullbau transformed into a soldier wearing black armor and holding a spear. "Fullbaus skill activates, when a unit named Blaster Javelin rides on top of him I search my deck for a unit named **Blaster Dark** and add to my hand." Ren said looking for the declared card. On the card was a warrior wearing darkened armor and helmet holding a darkened sword.

"As long as **Fullbau** is in the soul **Blaster Javelin** power goes up to 8000." Ren said**.** "My turn is over." Ren said calmly '_He didn't bother calling any other units. I got a bad feeling about this.'_ Shimmer thought. "Draw. Lakshimi's skill I look at the top five cards of my deck and if there is a unit named **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** and ride it."

Shimmer looked at the top 5 "Superior Ride! **Golden Flame, Lakshimi [7000]**." Lakshimi aged slightly and was wearing a little fancier dancers outfit "Now behind her I call **Fire Mage, Atlas [8000]**." The flame mage appeared behind Lakshimi ready to serve his duty.

Shimmer was not looking up, but at that moment Ren's eyes were glowing as Shimmer continued with her turn "Then I call **Flaming Golem [4000]**." A giant made of blue flames appeared to the left of Atlas "Hmm…You are a rather interesting person Shimmer." Ren said looking at her "Umm…" Shimmer looked up unsure how to respond.

"Continue your turn." Ren insisted his eyes still glowing "Okay… **Golden Flame,Lakshimi** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** attacks your vanguard!" Shimmer declared as Lakshimi began gathering flames in her hands.

**[Golden Flame, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=15000]**

"No guard." Ren declared as Lakshimi threw a fireball and Shimmer took in a breath of air and flipped over the top card of her deck

**[Drive Check-Flaming Golem-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger get. Power and critical effect to my vanguard." Shimmer declared as Ren looked displeased and Lakshimi threw an additional fireball along with the first to hit the javelin knight

**[Damage Check-Phantom Blaster Dragon-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Dark Metal Dragon-No Trigger]**

'_The prophecies have never been this wrong before…'_ Ren thought as he looked toward Shimmer and her shimmering orange eyes _'Her eyes have the hint of mystery to them.'_ He continued to look at her as he thought this and smiled a bit _'Looks like I will get a bit of entertainment out of this match.'_ "Turn end." Shimmer declared

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 5-6**

**Damage: 0-2**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Blaster Javelin-None**

**None-None-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-None**

"Draw." Ren said drawing "Darkness that shallows the light ride my shadow avatar, **Blaster Dark [9000]**!" Ren chanted as the javelin warrior turned in the midnight black warrior with a large sword that was sparking as he appeared and Shimmer looked astonished "That…card." Shimmer said remembering the strange dream that she had

"While Blaster Javelin is in the soul Blaster Dark's power goes up to 10000." Ren explained "Then behind my avatar I call **Doranbau [6000]**." Ren continued as a black dog with white that has a flaming mane and a patch over an eye "Then I will call **Knight of Darkness, Rugos [10000]** and **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod [7000]**." A knight in black armor with an orange visor appeared left to Blaster Dark as a scientist in white appeared behind Rugos.

Shimmer took in a deep breath trying to remain calm _'It's alright, just remain calm and you'll get through this.'_ Shimmer thought to herself looking over her hand ready to guard "**Knight of Darkness, Rugos** with support from **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod** will attack your vanguard." Ren declared as Rugos charged forward with his dual bladed sword.

**[Knight of Darkness, Rugos + Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod=17000]**

"No guard." Shimmer declared as Lakshimi took the hit being thrown back a bit, but the fire mage caught her

**[Damage Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"Yes. Draw Trigger! I add power to Lakshimi and draw a card." Shimmer said drawing as Lakshimi regained her composure and jumped back in position in front of Atlas

**[Lakshimi NP: 12000]**

"**Blaster Dark** with **Doranbau**'s support and skill. When **Doranbau** supports **Blaster Dark** he gains +4000 until the end of battle." Ren said as the dark warrior prepared his sword to attack with

**[Blaster Dark + Doranbau=20000]**

"No guard" Shimmer said and the dark warrior charged forward ready to hit Lakshimi who was trying to summon a wall of fire to protect her "Drive check." Ren said flipping up a card

**[Drive Check-Phantom Blaster Dragon-No Trigger]**

Lakshimi screamed as the sword hit her and she fell to her knees

**[Damage Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger once again. I give the boost to Lakshimi and draw one card again." Shimmer said drawing yet again and Ren continued to look on at her "Turn end." He declared

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 7-7**

**Damage: 2-2**

**Soul: 1-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Blaster Dark-Knight of Darkness, Rugos**

**None-Doranbau-Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-None**

"Stand and draw." Shimmer said drawing and look towards Ren determined "**Golden Flame, Lakshimi** skill. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a **White Fire, Lakshimi** and superior ride it if it's there." Shimmer explained as she drew her top 5 then held one card up "Her soul burns with a white hot passion that show in her dance that mesmerizes all. Take the stage, **White Fire Lakshimi [8000]**!" Shimmer declared

White flames engulfed the younger Lakshimi and when they cleared standing before the warrior was a teen Lakshimi in a white and red designed dancers outfit and wore gold jewelry on her arms. She snapped her fingers making two small fireballs appear in both hands as she winked at **Blaster Dark**.

"Then I call two **Molten Flare Mare [10000], **and one** Ember Mage, Cynder [7000]**." Two horses appeared one being of golden color with an orange flaming mane and the other orange in color with a blue flaming mane. Behind the golden mare a black haired emerald eyed young sorceress wearing black and pink robes appeared and began chanting.

"**Ember Mage, Cynder** counterblast skill. Now since I have a Grade 2 Fire Walker unit any unit this unit boosts can attack any opposing units in the same column until the end of the turn." Shimmer explained as she flipped over two damage and the Golden Mare's mane lit up with white flames.

Shimmer looked over her units thinking of what to do while Ren continued to watch her with his eyes glowing _'Interesting, but in the end it will not matter.'_ He thought as he looked at his hand "Right…That will work." Shimmer muttered as she studied **Flaming Golem**.

"**Molten Flare Mare** with support from **Flaming Golem** will attack…" Shimmer contemplated as Ren thought of preparing a defense "**Doranbau**." Shimmer decided smiling and surprising Ren "But that unit is in the back row. How your unit attack it?" Ren asked sounding confused.

"Actually it's pretty simple. **Flaming Golem** has a passive skill that any unit it boosts is capable of attack the back Rear-Guard." Shimmer explained as the Mare went right past the dark warrior and straight for the dog. The horse reared up and was coming down on the dog

**[Molten Flare Mare + Titan of Fire=14000]**

"No guard." Ren decided as the dog howled as it was stomped on by the horse which jumped back into position "Next **Molten Flare Mare** with support from **Emerald Mage, Cynder** will attack your Rear-Guard **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod**" Shimmer declared as the gold mare was engulfed in white flames and charged straight forward and Rugos jumped out of the way putting the scientist witch in the way.

**[Molten Flare Mare + Emerald Mage, Cynder=17000]**

'_It would be a waste to use 15000 guard on __**Arianrhod**__…It will have to pass.'_ Ren thought as **Arianrhod** screamed as the flames engulfed her making her vanish as Ren put her card in the drop zone and Shimmer placed her hand ready to attack with her vanguard.

"Finally **White Fire, Lakshimi** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** will attack your vanguard, and **Lakshimi** has a skill. When you have no back row Rear-Guards she gains 3000 until the end of battle." Shimmer explained "A power of 21000…" Ren stated as Lakshimi threw her two fireballs at the dark warrior.

**[White Fire, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=21000]**

"No guard." Ren said bluntly as the fireballs came closer and Blaster Dark braced to be hit "Drive Check." Shimmer continued looking at her deck before she flipped it up revealing it.

**[Drive Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger get. Power to Lakshimi and I draw a card." The fireballs hit the warrior and Ren flipped up a card

**[Damage Check-Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag-No Trigger]**

Ren remained silent "Turn end." Shimmer said as Lakshimi crossed her arms ready to see what the Shadow Paladins are about to do

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 7-7**

**Damage: 2(F:2)-3**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Blaster Dark-None**

**None-None-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Molten Flare Mare-White Fire, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-Emerald Mage, Cynder**

"Stand and draw." Ren casually picked card out of his hand "Cursed black dragon, pain will flow through this battlefield I ride **Phantom Blaster Dragon [10000]**." A pillar of darkness engulfed the warrior and a roar was heard breaking the pillar. Standing in place of the warrior was a black dragon with green lines going up its body and it held a lance in one claw.

"While I have **Blaster Dark** in the soul **Phantom Blaster Dragon** has 11000 power." Ren explained before he picked out a couple more cards "I call **Dark Sage, Charon [8000], Knight of Darkness, Rugos [10000], Demon World Castle, Fatillia [8000], Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod [7000], **and finally **Gururubau [7000]**."

Behind the dark dragon a mage with brown hair and blue eyes wearing black robes holding a book appeared. To the left of the dragon Rugos resurfaced. Behind the knight the witch scientist reappeared. To the right of the dragon a giant living castle with stone feet and hands fell from the sky above, and behind the castle a dark blue watch dog with black marks around his eyes growling.

'_He just filled his entire field up! Okay got to hang on…keep cool…don't panic…don't panic…I'm gonna burn up.'_ Shimmer thought sweat dropping "My you seem a little scared. Do you want to stop?" Ren said calmly, but when Shimmer looked up seeing Ren look at her intensely almost like he was waiting for her to run away "No…Fire Walkers don't walk away from a fight." Shimmer started determined "They burn their own path." She finished looking Ren straight in the eyes.

Ren smirked _'Well this is entertaining. This keeps getting more interesting by the minute.'_ Ren thought as for a moment it looked like **White Fire, Lakshimi** was sitting right across from him "Well if you are ready then. **Phantom Blaster Dragon** counterblast." Ren flipped two damage in his damage zone.

"To use this skill I must pay a counterblast of 2, and even more…" Ren looked at his unit "**Gururubau, Arianrhod, Fatillia** your duty is done. Now give your power to **Phantom Blaster Dragon**." On cray the three units screamed as the lance from the dark dragon came down upon the units and they became green particles that were absorbed by the dragon.

**[Phantom Blaster Dragon NP: 21000 Critical: 2]**

"Now thanks to the sacrifice of my units his power goes up 10000 and gains 1 critical." He explained as Shimmer looked on a little scared _'He just filled up his field for his dragon…That's why he kept his hand size that high.'_ Shimmer thought looking over her hand.

"**Phantom Blaster Dragon** with support from **Dark Sage, Charon** will attack **White Fire, Lakshimi**." The dragon flew from above and prepared it Cursed Charging Lance _'What should I do? If it hits and he gets triggers he can add it to his __**Rugos**__. Sure I could guard against that unit, but then again I might lose some good cards if that dragon hits me.'_ She looked over her hand and spotted a card she had just recently added

'_**Lavaneir**__? Drop one Fire Walker and…'_ she took the card from her hand "I will guard with this! **Magma Defender, Lavaneir** [Perfect Guard]." Shimmer dropped a card from her hand to the drop zone as a red haired man in heavy armor with a large circular shield defended Lakshimi from the attack.

"Twin Drive check." Ren continued flipping up the cards one by one

**[Drive Check-Abyss Healer-Heal Trigger]**

"Heal trigger. Power to **Rugos** and I heal one of my flipped damage. Now the second check." Ren continued adding the card to his hand

**[Drive Check-Abyss Healer-Heal Trigger]**

"Another Heal Trigger. Power to **Rugos** and heal once more." Ren added the card as the attack from the dragon was repelled.

**[Knight of Darkness, Rugos NP: 20000]**

"Next **Knight of Darkness, Rugos **will attack your vanguard." The black knight charged forward determined to hit Lakshimi "**Molten Flare Mare**'s to intercept and **Ember Mice** to guard [G: 8000+15000=23000]" The two mare's got in the way of the attack, and to add to the defensive wall a bunch of fire mice appeared stopping **Rugos** in his tracks.

"I see you have plenty of fight left in you. Turn end." Ren said giving one of his smirk/smiles.

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 4-4**

**Damage: 2(F:2)-1**

**Soul: 2-3**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**Knight of Darkness, Rugos-Phantom Blaster Dragon-None**

**None-Dark Sage, Charon-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-White Fire, Lakshimi-None**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-Emerald Mage, Cynder**

"Stand and draw." Shimmer said looking at the units in her hand _'Please give the strength I need.'_ She thought as she picked up the five cards for **White Fire, Lakshmi** skill "Superior Ride! **Lady of Flames, Lakshimi [11000]**." Shimmer declared as Lakshimi was wrapped in flames and then she reappeared.

She was wearing a royal red and gold dancers outfit, and had lots of jewelry on her arms and wore large hoop earrings and held a fan in her hands "Then I call…**Molten Flare Mare** and another **Fire Mage, Atlas**." The golden mare reappeared and another fire mage appeared in place of the sorceress wearing darker red robes.

"First **Molten Flare Mare** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** will attack your Rear-Guard **Knight of Darkness, Rugos**." The mare charged straight forward at the knight who stood his ground

**[Molten Flare Mare + Fire Mage, Atlas=18000]**

"No guard." Ren declared as the mare ran over the knight that was flung back "Next **Lady of Flames, Lakshimi ** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** will attack your vanguard." Lakshimi closed her eyes and her fan began to simmer and spark.

**[Lady of Flames, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=19000]**

"Guard with two **Abyss Healer**." Two woman wearing black and dark blue skin tight suit with blond and pale orange hair appeared to block the way.

"Twin Drive check." Shimmer started as she drew

**[Drive Check-Ash Fox-Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger get. Power and stand to **Molten Flare Mare**." The horse got into a charging position as Shimmer drew her next card

**[Molten Flare Mare NP: 15000]**

**[Drive Check-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

"No trigger." She said as the attack was repelled "**Molten Flare Mare** attacks your vanguard." Shimmer declared confidently as the horse rushed forward at the dragon and Ren sighed "No guard." He replied as the horse hit.

**[Damage Check-Blaster Dark-No Trigger]**

"Turn end." Shimmer said ready for the next turn.

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 5-2**

**Damage: 2(F:2)-3**

**Soul: 3-3**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Phantom Blaster Dragon-None**

**None-Dark Sage, Charon-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-Fire Mage, Atlas**

"Stand and draw." Ren continued as he looked over his hand "**Phantom Blaster Dragon [10000], Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag [10000], Dark Metal Dragon [10000]** call!" Ren declared as a copy of his vanguard appeared to his left and the giant stone castle reappeared as well. Behind the Castle a dragon with black metal like scales appeared.

"Now let's try this again…" Ren said calmly as he flipped over two damage and the clone of the dragon, the stone castle, and the dragon with the metal scales where sliced with the dark dragons lance becoming green particles which were absorbed and the lines turned red.

**[Phantom Blaster Dragon NP: 21000 Critical: 2]**

"**Phantom Blaster Dragon** with support from **Dark Sage, Charon** attacks!" Ren declared as the dark dragon swung the lance forward, but Lakshimi remained in place ready for the attack

**[Phantom Blaster Dragon + Dark Sage, Charon=29000]**

"I…won't guard." Shimmer decided as the lance hit Lakshimi which threw her back as it hit her "Twin Drive check." Ren was silent as he drew his two cards

**[Drive Check-Blaster Javelin-No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check-Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Titan of Fire-No Trigger]**

"Turn end." Ren declared looking towards Shimmer who had a calm smile on her face

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 5-2**

**Damage: 4(F:2)-3**

**Soul: 3-3**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Phantom Blaster Dragon-None**

**None-Dark Sage, Charon-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Flaming Golem-Fire Mage, Atlas-Fire Mage, Atlas**

"Stand and draw." Shimmer said drawing looking at her hand "I will replace **Flaming Golem** for **Golden Flame, Lakshimi [7000]** and call in front of her **Lady of Flames, Lakshimi [11000]**." Shimmer declared as the fire giant was replaced with the young Lakshimi and a blond version of Shimmer's vanguard appeared to her left.

'_With a formation like this…I might just win.'_ Shimmer thought as she looked over what to do "**Lady of Flames, Lakshimi** with support from **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** will attack **Phantom Blaster Dragon**." Shimmer declared as the blond Lakshimi amerced her fan in flames and charged at the dragon with full confidence.

**[Lady of Flames, Lakshimi + Golden Flame, Lakshimi=18000]**

"Guard with **Blaster Javelin** and **Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod** [G: 11000+10000=21000]." Ren casually replied as the dark lance warrior and the scientist with appeared to block the way to the dragon.

"Next my vanguard **Lady of Flames, Lakshimi** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** will attack." Lakshimi closed her eyes as her fan sparked "No guard." Ren replied as Shimmer started her twin drive

**[Drive Check-Flaming Golem-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger get. Critical effect to my vanguard and power to **Molten Flare Mare**." Shimmer flipped up the second card

**[Drive Check-White Fire, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

"No trigger." Lakshimi threw her fan which became engulfed with flames that turned blue hitting the dragon which howled in pain "Damage check."

**[Damage Check-Phantom Blaster Dragon-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Abyss Freezer-Draw Trigger]**

**[Molten Flare Mare NP: 15000]**

"Draw trigger. Power to my dragon and draw." Ren said drawing "Please let this end the match." Shimmer muttered "**Molten Flare Mare** with **Fire Mage, Atlas** help will land the final blow." The mare charged forward as Ren sighed looking at the card in his hand which was another **Abyss Freezer** "No guard." Ren sighed as the mare hit the dragon

**[Final Check-Blaster Dark-No Trigger]**

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Shimmer-Ren**

**Hand: 6-1**

**Damage: 4(F:2)-6**

**Soul: 3-3**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Ren's Field**

**None-Phantom Blaster Dragon-None**

**None-Dark Sage, Charon-None**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Golden Flame, Lakshimi-Fire Mage, Atlas-Fire Mage, Atlas**

**WINNER: Shimmer Flint**

Shimmer and Ren picked their cards up before both got up "To think that my path to victory could be stopped. I am impressed Miss Flint." Ren said "There you are Ren!" A girls voice said "I told you he was fine Asaka." A mature male voice said in response to the girl.

Shimmer and Ren turned to look at the two. The male that spoke looked around 18, but truth is he is still in high school. He has spiky black-purple hair and blackish eyes. He wore all grey with a green long like jacket over it and had a head piece keeping his hair in the position it was in.

The girl that had first spoke has shoulder length light blue hair that is swept to one side and dark blue eyes. Wears a blue jacket and skirt that is trimmed in white. She looked at Ren with worry then to Shimmer and a look that screamed 'BACK OFF!' that Shimmer blinked in confusion

"We have been looking for you everywhere Ren!" The girl which the male called Asaka said to Ren "I'm completely fine Asaka. You and Tetsu worry too much." Ren said casually "We will need your help in the retraining today Ren." The male named Tetsu said to Ren who sighed.

"Fine fine…Oh and might I introduce Shimmer Flint." Ren replied as Tetsu looked over her and raised an eyebrow "A new recruit?" Tetsu asked bluntly "Her choice." Ren replied confusing Shimmer "We have a team that needs a fourth member. The spots open if you want it." Ren said before he along with Asaka and Tetsu walked off. Shimmer stood stunned for a few seconds.

"Wait for me!" Shimmer then yelled running to catch up with the older teens.

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Firestorm END-Dream Shooters-]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_

**D9: I only have one card to list this time. Also this was mostly seen coming, but the next chapter will be a just as interesting. I hope you will enjoy it. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Magma Defender, Lavanier** (Grade 1)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 6000 S: 0 US: Boost

Skill: CONT [Sentinel] You may have up to 4 cards in your deck with Sentinel. [Choose a Fire Walker from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Fire Walker units that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.

Flavor Text: I will give life or limb for my Princess.


	3. Dark Flare

**D9: I'm back with a new chapter of Firestorm. I will be doing a couple more before I get back to Blizzard. Oh and yes Shimmer will make a visit to the mystery card shop that appears in Blizzard. Onwards with the chapter. Decode9 Over and Out!**

**Shimmer: Decode9 does not own Cardfight Vanguard! Or the music. It all belongs to its original owners, but Decode9 does own his OC's and OC clans Fire Walker and Cold Soldiers.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Firestorm OP-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 Lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, Now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Episode 2-Dark Flare**

Shimmer was nervous as she followed the older teens to the headquarters of AL4. As they approached it she saw that it was a big white towering building. Something truly fitting for that of AL4 "Wow." Was all Shimmer could say.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" Ren asked as he and the others headed in and she followed right behind. The entire place was buzzing with cardfighters. Some of them where trying to get into AL4 while others where parts of one of the smaller teams.

"Ren…Which team am I taking her to?" Tetsu asked sternly as Ren shrugged walking forward "Dark Flare has been needing a leader for a while now. I guess she would do." Ren said as he went up the stairs towards where ever his room was with Asaka following.

Tetsu nudged Shimmer signaling for her to follow him "Umm…" Shimmer started intimidated by Tetsu "Shimmer…" Tetsu started making her look at him "…If you ever need anyone to talk to...I'm here." He said still looking forward and not towards her.

"R-Right. T-Thank you." Shimmer replied thinking before actually thinking of a question "What did Ren mean that Dark Flare has been needing a leader?" she asked quizzically making Tetsu sigh "It is one of our newest teams. All the members have great potential, but…" He started then gave a heavy frustrated sigh.

"But what?" Shimmer asked "One of the unruly members of the team has been pestering Ren to be the one in charge, but he has told her on several occasions that she does not have the talent to lead." Tetsu finished as they approached an open elevator. He pressed a button to go up.

"We are now going up to the room of one of your teammates, and it is also your team's room." Tetsu told her keeping his stern voice "Umm…alright." Shimmer replied nervously. Soon a sound was heard and the door opened. The appearance of the room made Shimmer's eyes widen.

The entire room was in white marble, and carved along the floor was carvings of dragons that where all interconnected. There was a small waterfall with a pond on one side, but the water also flowed through the carvings.

There was also of course giant windows that allowed anyone to see outside. In the middle of the room was a MF system "Mizuki, Luscious, Lucas!" Tetsu shouted in a commanding voice.

"*Yawn* What is it Tetsu?" A female voice said coming from a room on the side of the floor. It was a girl that looked around 17 years old with slightly tanned skin and has kneecap length dark red hair and crystal like blue eyes.

She wore a black leather jacket with gold trimmings and dark grey jeans along with black combat boots. She had a gold deck case strapped to her side.

Two others followed out of the side room. Both of them where guys. The first guy was around 17 with slicked back red hair and has deep green eyes. He wears tan and brown camo pants along with a white t shirt and an old style tan army style vest along with camo sneakers.

"What's up Tetsu? Who's the new girl?" the first guy asked. He was around 15 like Shimmer and has pale skin along with dreadlock style black hair and pale blue eyes. He wears a metallic white shirt with pale grey slacks and wears a silver bracelet on his left wrist. When he saw Shimmer he gave her a serious expression.

"Who is she?" The second guy asked bluntly "This is Shimmer Flint. The newest addition to your team…and your leader." Tetsu said making the older girl's jaw drop as Tetsu headed for the elevator "Wait! Can we…" she started, but the door closed "Talk?" she finished and gave a frustrated scream.

"Mizuki calm down." The pale skinned boy said bluntly "Calm! Calm Lucas! How can I be calm when…" the now named Mizuki starts and begins ranting as the older boy walks up to Shimmer "Sorry about Lucas and Mizuki. I'm Luscious, but everyone calls me Luke." Luke introduced.

"Umm…Shimmer Flint." Shimmer replied shyly "How did YOU get put in charge of our team?" Mizuki asked harshly stomping up to Shimmer glaring. Shimmer was shaking looking back "Well are you going to answer me?" Mizuki asked "I-I-I don't know." Shimmer replied shaking.

Lucas put his hand on Mizuki "Mizuki. You are scaring the girl. I suggest you leave her be." He said plainly making Mizuki glare at him "Why? I want to know." She demanded looking back at Shimmer who has managed to calm her nerves.

"I honestly don't know why I was chosen to be put in charge, but I will not stand for your attitude towards me." She replied with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?" Mizuki asked sarcastically grinning "I'm going to put you in your place." Shimmer said walking over to the MF system in the middle of the room and placing her starting vanguard "Ha. You think you can beat me in a cardfight?" Mizuki started as she came up the system as well and placed her starter.

"Well at least the girl has some guts." Lucas said from the sidelines "Yeah, but Mizuki…" Luke started looking towards the fight "She can get deadly serious." He finished.

Back at the battlefield.

"So shall I set the terms?" Mizuki asked "Sure. I don't see the problem with it." Shimmer replied sternly making Mizuki grin eyeing her "Alright. If I win I take charge of the team and you leave AL4 for good." Mizuki started "And if I win?" Shimmer asked.

"I will concede you are the better fighter and fit to take charge of the team." Mizuki finished before looking Shimmer straight in the eyes "Are those terms agreeable?" Mizuki asked "Yes." Shimmer replied confidently.

"How do you think this will go Lucas?" Luke asked, but the pale skinned male remained silent making Luke sweat drop.

"Stand up, The/Radiant, Vanguard!" Mizuki and Shimmer declared flipping up there starting vanguards as the MF system hummed to life.

Behind Mizuki a medium sized light blue armored dragon wielding a flaming axe appeared "**Lizard Solider, Conroe [5000]**." Mizuki declared.

Behind Shimmer a young long black haired blue eyed girl in a torn red dancers outfit appeared with small flames coming from her hands "**Fire Dancer, Lakshimi [5000]**." Shimmer declared

"I'll take the first turn Mizuki." Shimmer said drawing looking over her hand "During the start of my Ride Phase I can look at the top 5 cards for a **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** and ride it." Shimmer said taking the top five and grabbed one "Superior Ride! **Golden Flame, Lakshimi [7000]**, and by its skill it's power goes up to 8000." Shimmer explained.

"Then I will call **Fire Mage, Atlas [8000]**." The blond mage in red robes appeared in a ring of fire behind Lakshimi "Then with that my turn is over.

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 42-44**

**Shimmer Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**None-Fire Mage, Atlas-None**

**Mizuki Field**

**None-Lizard Solider, Conroe-None**

**None-None-None**

"Lets me show you how I roll kid. Draw!" Mizuki declared drawing and grinned "I ride **Iron Tail Dragon [7000]** and Conroe will move back by it's skill." Mizuki declared as a deep orange dragon appeared as the Lizard Solider jumped back and to the left.

"Then I call two **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr [8000]** and two more **Iron Tail Dragon [7000]**." A silver and grey version of Iron Tail appeared to the left and right of the main one. A red demon in black and red armor wielding a sword appeared. A similar one accented in orange appeared next to it.

"A full field in one turn?!" Shimmer said nervous and looked at Mizuki's hand. She now only had one card in her hand " " "My Rear-Guard **Iron Tail Dragon** with support from **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** will attack your vanguard." The dragon took in a deep and breathed a flame at Lakshimi.

**[Iron Tail Dragon + Embodiment of Armor, Bahr=15000]**

"No guard." Shimmer declared as Lakshimi was thrown back and part of her outfit was burned as Shimmer turned over a card.

**[Damage Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

"Next my vanguard **Iron Tail Dragon** with **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** supporting it will attack your vanguard." The deep orange dragon took in a breath and held it.

**[Iron Tail Dragon + Embodiment of Armor, Bahr=15000]**

"No guard." Shimmer gulped as Lakshimi used her own flames to make a barrier around her as the dragon let out its flame.

"Then it's time for my Drive Check." Mizuki declared smugly and grinned as a yellow flash appeared.

**[Drive Check-Blue Ray Draco Kid-Critical Trigger]**

"It's a critical. I give power to my Rear-Guard **Iron Tail Dragon** and my vanguard gets the critical." Mizuki declared as an additional fireball was launched hitting Lakshimi throwing her into Atlas and both fell "Urgh…Double check." Shimmer declared

**[Iron Tail Dragon NP: 12000]**

**[Damage Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

"Final attack for my turn **Iron Tail Dragon** with support from **Lizard Solider, Conroe** attacks your vanguard." The final dragon took in a deep breath and released its flame with a screech.

**[Iron Tail Dragon + Lizard Solider, Conroe=17000]**

"No guard." Lakshimi didn't get to recover as the flames engulfed her making her scream

**[Damage Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

'_No. That was my last one.'_ Shimmer thought cringing as the last of copy the Grade 3 was put in the damage zone and Mizuki smirked.

"That went over even better than I had hoped. Now your ride chain can't be completed." Mizuki said smugly as Shimmer looked over at her "I'm not done yet! I still have lots of tricks up my sleeve." Shimmer retorted

"Well then let's see what you got. Turn end." Mizuki retorted smugly

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 5-2**

**Damage: 4-0**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 38-42**

**Shimmer Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**None-Fire Mage, Atlas-None**

**Mizuki Field**

**Iron Tail Dragon-Iron Tail Dragon-Iron Tail Dragon**

**Lizard Solider, Conroe-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

"Stand and draw!" Shimmer declared looking at the snarling dragons and the smug look Mizuki is giving her _'If she thinks she is scaring me then she has another thing coming. I might have lost my Ride Chain but…'_ she looked at the other cards in her hand before turning back to Mizuki.

"**Golden Flame, Lakshimi** skill. I search the top 5 cards of my deck for a **White Fire, Lakshimi** and ride it." Shimmer took the first card and held it up high. It glowing light a white hot flame.

"Her soul burns with a white hot passion that show in her dance that mesmerizes all. Take the stage, **White Fire, Lakshimi [8000]**!" Shimmer yelled and slammed the card on top.

Lakshimi aged into a teenager wearing a white and red designed dancers outfit and wore gold bracelets on her arms and gold ear hoop earrings. Lakshimi snapped her fingers making a hot blue flame appear in her hand.

"Then I call two **Molten Flare Mare [10000]**, and two **Ember Mage, Cynder [7000]**." A gold and red mare with flaming manes appeared and accompanying behind them was two mages one with black hair and one with blond appeared wearing similar black robes.

"And now…Counterblast! Double time!" Shimmer declared flipping over all 4 or her damage "Now my two front row Mare's are capable of attacking entire opposing columns that are in front of them." Shimmer explained "What!" Mizuki said honestly surprised.

"Well looks like she is finally trying to turn it around." Luke said confidently as Lucas remained quiet as Luke stared at him sweat dropping "You really don't like to talk do you Lucas?" he asked as Lucas remained quiet and Luke turned back to the match "Yeah…I thought so." Luke said sighing.

"Now my left **Molten Flare Mare** with support from **Ember Mage, Cynder** will attack your Rear-Guards **Iron Tail Dragon** and **Lizard Solider, Conroe**." The gold mare charged full speed at the intended targets.

**[Molten Flare Mare + Ember Mage, Cynder=17000]**

'_Urgh. Even if I intercept I will have to use Blue Ray to add to the guard. I'll have to let this one slid.'_ Mizuki thought "I won't guard that one." Mizuki replied as the charged through sending the dragon and dragonman flying turning into dust.

"I think you know what's next. My other Mare and Cynder will attack your right column!" Shimmer declared as the red mare charged forward at high speed.

**[Molten Flare Mare + Ember Mage, Cynder=17000]**

"No guard." Mizuki declared as the Mare ran over the two sending them flying and vanishing like dust.

"I must admit. You have more skill then I thought, but it won't help you win!" Mizuki declared "Really? Then how does **White Fire, Lakshimi** with **Fire Mage, Atlas** supporting her sound?" Shimmer asked sarcastically as Lakshimi gathered blue white flames in her palms and looked towards the dragon who screeched in challenge.

**[White Fire, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=17000] **

"As much as I would like to guard that I won't for now." Mizuki replied smugly "You are going to regret that. Drive Check." Shimmer declared.

**[Drive Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger get. Power to my vanguard and draw." Lakshimi threw her flames hitting the dragon and making the dragon screech in pain "I check for a damage trigger." Mizuki said flipping over a card

**[Damage Check-Dragonic Waterfall-No Trigger]**

Mizuki sneered "You will pay for that." She said harshly. Luke and Lucas where wide-eyed at what just happened.

"She damaged Mizuki…No one has damaged her since we formed this team." Luke said astonished "Well. Looks like this girl is actually good." Lucas said sternly making Luke look at him "Well well. The silent wolf talks." Luke said grinning "Shut up Luke. You talk too much." Lucas said bluntly.

"Turn end." Shimmer declared sternly as Mizuki glared daggers at Shimmer.

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 4-2**

**Damage: 4 (F:4)-1**

**Soul: 2-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 36-41 **

**Shimmer Field**

**Molten Flare Mare-White Fire, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Ember Mage, Cynder-Fire Mage, Atlas-Ember Mage, Cynder**

**Mizuki Field**

**None-Iron Tail Dragon-None**

**None-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-None**

"Stand and draw." Mizuki said drawing "I ride **Cross Shot, Garp [10000]**." The deep orange dragon changed shape into a human with black hair and wearing a red outfit and held two guns that had dragon heads on top of them.

"Getting desperate Mizuki?" Shimmer asked with a grin making Mizuki fume "I'm going to make you eat those words kid!" Mizuki turned Garp and Bahr to their rest postion signaling her attack on Shimmer's vanguard. Garp crossed both the guns in his hands and took aim at Lakshimi.

"No guard." Shimmer said sternly making Mizuki raise an eyebrow _'Why doesn't she guard? If she used both of her Mare's and the trigger she got last turn she would stop me from hitting her.'_ Mizuki thought.

"Fine kid. It's your funeral if I pull a critical." Mizuki said revealing the top card of her deck.

**[Drive Check-Lizard Runner, Nafd-Stand Trigger]**

"Dang it. Stand trigger get. Power to my vanguard and stand Bahr behind him." Garp fired several shots at Lakshimi who made a barrier of fire to try to protect her, but a single bullet got through grazing her shoulder.

**[Damage Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"It's a draw trigger. I add power to my vanguard and I get to draw a card." Shimmer declared drawing a card. Mizuki gritted her teeth know what the next turn is going to bring for her "Turn end." She declared.

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 6-3**

**Damage: 5 (F:4)-1**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 33-39**

**Shimmer Field**

**Molten Flare Mare-White Fire, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Ember Mage, Cynder-Fire Mage, Atlas-Ember Mage, Cynder**

**Mizuki Field**

**None-Cross Shot, Garp-None**

**None-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-None**

"Stand and draw." Shimmer started "I won't be using Lakshimi skill so…I ride **Moutain Dragon Vouvivre [9000]**." Lakshimi transformed into a giant grey scaled mountain dragon with large front claws "My dragons skill!" Shimmer declared dropping three cards from her hand.

"With this skill my dragon will be able to attack your entire back row." Shimmer explained confusing Mizuki as to why she used it _'What does she think she's doing. She needs to keep her guard up for next turn.'_ Mizuki thought confused.

"**Molten Flare Mare** supported by **Ember Mage, Cynder** will attack your vanguard." Shimmer declared calmly as the mare charged forward towards the human who tried to fire his gun, but it seemed to be jammed.

**[Molten Flare Mare + Ember Mage, Cynder=17000]**

"Guard with **Blue Ray Draco Kid** [G: 10000+10000=20000]." The attack was intercepted as a blue dragon with guns appeared and fired a couple shots stopping the mare from proceeding.

"Alright let's try that again. My other mare with Cynder's support will attack your vanguard" the other mare charged forward and reared its hooves up trying to hit Garp

**[Molten Flare Mare + Ember Mage, Cynder=17000]**

"Guard with **Lizard Runner, Nafd** [G:10000+10000=20000]." The dark blue armored dragon flashed into existence and guarded with its flaming sword

"Then how about you take on the might of **Mountain Dragon, Vouvivre** supported by **Fire Mage, Atlas** attacks your vanguard!" Shimmer declared as the great dragon brought up a claw to attack.

**[Moutain Dragon, Vouvire + Fire Mage, Atlas=17000]**

"No guard." Mizuki grunted as Shimmer revealed the first card.

**[Drive Check-Ash Fox-Stand Trigger]**

"Stand trigger get! Power and stand to my left rested **Molten Flare Mare**." Shimmer said as Mare grunted and gained a golden aura

"Second check." Shimmer continued

**[Drive Check-Flaming Golem-Critical Trigger]**

"It's a critical! I will add everything to my standing **Molten Flare Mare**." Shimmer continued as the giant claw of the dragon swept down on the human who barely stood back up.

**[Damage Check-Dragon Monk, Genjo-Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger. I add the power to my vanguard…but I can't heal." Mizuki grunted

"Take this! My **Molten Flare Mare** is coming in solo with 2 Critical." Shimmer declared as the mare charged forward and reared up hitting the black haired male.

**[Damage Check-Blue Ray Draco Kid-Critical Trigger]**

"I wish this was in a better situation, but I will add the power to my vanguard." Mizuki said placing the card into the damage zone.

**[Damage Check-Crested Dragon-No Trigger]**

"That will end my turn." Shimmer declared as Lucas and Luke continued to watch. Lucas in interest and Luke in amazement.

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 5-3**

**Damage: 5 (F:4)-4**

**Soul: 3-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 30-36**

**Shimmer Field**

**Molten Flare Mare-White Fire, Lakshimi-Molten Flare Mare**

**Ember Mage, Cynder-Fire Mage, Atlas-Ember Mage, Cynder**

**Mizuki Field**

**None-Cross Shot, Garp-None**

**None-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-None**

"Stand and draw." Mizuki started and grinned when she saw what she drew _'She has pushed me farther than anyone else…but…'_ Mizuki thought and smirked at Shimmer "FINAL TURN!" She yelled surprising everyone in the room.

"Looks like she is going for her Hail Mary move." Luke said "Yes…This is truly the last turn for her." Lucas agreed as Mizuki held the card up high.

"Great dragon who's power surpasses the overlord. Appear before me and destroy my enemy with your righteous sword! RIDE! **Dragonic Waterfall [10000]**!" Mizuki shouted slamming the card down. Garp let out a scream as a pillar of blue energy engulfed him.

A loud roar broke the pillar revealing what was inside it. What was revealed was a dragon the size of Overlord that had pale skin with white parts. It had shimmering blue armor with gold trimming. The dragon had wings that where the similar coloring and a flowing cape. It held a curving red sword.

"There it is." Luke said gulping as Lucas remained quiet waiting to see the outcome.

"Time for the finishing blow! **Dragonic Waterfall** is supported by **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr** to attack your vanguard!" Mizuki continued as the great dragon prepared it's sword to strike

**[Dragonic Waterfall + Embodiment of Armor, Bahr=18000]**

"Waterfall's first skill. When it attacks a vanguard it gets an additional 3000." Mizuki explained _'I can still guard it.'_ Shimmer thought as she reached for her two 10000 guards, but Mizuki held out a hand.

"Hold it. Waterfall has an additional skill." Mizuki said stopping Shimmer as Mizuki dropped the other card from her hand which was **Crested Dragon** "I can drop a Grade 3 from my hand to have it gain 10000 power." She explained.

**[Dragonic Waterfall NP: 31000]**

"No choice then. **Ash Fox, Flaming Golem** to guard, and both my **Molten Flare Mare** to intercept [G: 10000+30000=40000]!" Shimmer declared as the fire giant and grey fox appeared and the two mare jumped into the defensive wall to stop the attack at all costs.

'_I will not let some newbie beat me. So deck give me some of the luck that is left.'_ Mizuki thought as she flipped over the first card.

**[Drive Check-Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical get! Everything to my vanguard!" Mizuki said calmly as the dragon began swinging it's sword in slow motion

**[Dragonic Waterfall NP: 36000 Critical: 2]**

"It all comes down to this…second check!" Mizuki said and closed her eyes revealing the second card. A green glow meet her eyes as she opened them

**[Drive Check-Dragon Monk Genjo-Heal Trigger]**

"Heal trigger get! Power to my vanguard." Mizuki declared as Shimmer cringed

**[Dragonic Waterfall NP: 41000 Critical: 2]**

Time speed up back to normal as the dragon cut through the wall of creatures and then delivered a great blow to the grey dragon making in screech in pain as it stood still a moment as Shimmer revealed her final damage

**[Final Check-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

**FINAL RESULTS**

**Shimmer-Mizuki**

**Hand: 3-5**

**Damage: 6 (F:4)-4**

**Soul: 3-3**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Deck: 29-33**

**Shimmer Field**

**None-White Fire, Lakshimi-None**

**Ember Mage, Cynder-Fire Mage, Atlas-Ember Mage, Cynder**

**Mizuki Field**

**None-Dragonic Waterfall-None**

**None-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-None**

**WINNER: Mizuki Hao**

The MF system stopped as Shimmer sighed and picked up her cards and began to leave "Where do you think you're going?" Mizuki asked Shimmer as she was leaving making her turn around.

"Our deal. It was that I leave AL4 for good." Shimmer said surprised, and got even more surprised as Mizuki began laughing confusing everyone else in the room "Do you honestly think I would mean it after the fight you just put up?" the older girl said between laughing.

"So you are going to…let her stay?" Lucas asked confused "Yeah! If anyone can put up a fight like me then they deserve a spot on this team." Mizuki said excited. It was just then that Asaka came in "I hate to interrupt, but your room is ready Shimmer. I was asked to bring you up to the room." Asaka stated.

"Umm…Sure." Shimmer replied and looked back to her team "I'll see you later." Shimmer said as Asaka signaled for Shimmer to get into the elevator.

"So…what were you doing with Ren when we found you?" Asaka asked quizzically "I had just umm…had a cardfight with him." Shimmer replied as the elevator binged signaling that they had arrived at Shimmer's room.

"Well. What do you think?" Asaka asked trying to be friendly and looked at Shimmer. Her eyes were wide in astonishment. The entire room was painted in a velvet red and had 6 columns. One on each corner and two in the center.

There was cloths or different colors hanging and connecting to each column. There was small candles set around the center area where there was a MF system. Off to the side was the entrance to the smaller room used for sleeping if she decided to stay on some nights.

"Wow. Its…" Shimmer could not finish. The room her just seemed like a bigger version of her room back home "Well. I'm glad you like it." Asaka said as she headed back to the elevator when she noticed Shimmer yawn.

"You better get some sleep. Hopefully you will be ready for tomorrow." Asaka said and Shimmer nodded going into the smaller room and the moment she hit the pillow she was asleep.

_On Cray a young Lakshimi was practicing her dancing in a castle "And a three. *sigh* That finishes my practice." Lakshimi said to herself. She was dressed in regal attire and had gold and silver bracelets dangling from her wrists along with gold and silver hoop earrings hanging from her ears._

"_Lakshimi! Your mother wants to speak with you!" A strong male voice said making Lakshimi sigh as she left her room and headed for the throne room._

_In front of her was a tanned woman with black hair like Lakshimi and wore white-blue armor. She was the queen of the Fire Walker's and one of the rulers of the Dragon Empire. Her name is Tiamat._

"_What is it mother?" Lakshimi asked bowing in front of her mother who stood up off of her throne "I have heard you were spotted dancing with the rife raff that lives beyond our protective mountains. Is that true?" Tiamat asked making Lakshimi sweat._

"_Umm…why would I do that mother?" Lakshimi asked nervous "Because I heard it from Lavanier." Tiamat said snidely making her jaw drop "He would never tattle." Lakshimi shouted making Tiamat smile "Oh he would if I threatened to extend his poor sisters time in my dungeon." Tiamat said and Lakshimi dropped her head._

"_You will be without food for the rest of the day. And you are banned from all your dance lessons." Tiamat said in a high tone and left the throne room leaving a sobbing Lakshimi._

_It was that night that Lakshimi decided to do what she had been thinking of doing ever since her mother began to change. That choice was to run off and start anew. She had managed to make it off the castle grounds, and awaiting her was a boy with red hair in lightweight armor holding an overly large shield._

"_Lakshimi…I'm sorry." The young Lavanier said sadly, but Lakshimi shook her head "No. You were just looking out for your sister. I don't blame you." Lakshimi replied passing him._

"_So…you going to run?" Lavanier asked and Lakshimi nodded "Yeah…I want to actually earn my way in the world. I for one have never been one for being a court princess." Lakshimi said and began running. Lavanier ran to catch up to her._

"_What do you plan on doing?" Lavanier asked "I don't know, but I am going to start from the bottom. Then I will return when the time feels…right." Lakshimi replied smiling "Well I can't let a princess go without a guard. So I'm going to stick with you." Lavanier said confidently._

"_Thanks Lavanier…This is one of those times I could really use a friend." Lakshimi said wiping away a tear. They continued to run. Tiamat did not care that her daughter had run off. She had already begun a plan…but it was never to be._

_Because when Kyvala of the Cold Soldiers vanished Tiamat's own court turned against her and sealed her. But with her last bit of power she sent her will to take occupancy in Lakshimi's soul. It wasn't until Lakshimi's own power was like that of her mother's that Tiamat's will tried to take control of Lakshimi, but the power was too much, and much Like Shiva she vanished into particles._

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Firestorm END-Dream Shooters-Sea Star]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_


End file.
